


【授权翻译】Grief Counselling 番外#3

by Aozakichion



Category: BakuDeku - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aozakichion/pseuds/Aozakichion
Kudos: 8





	【授权翻译】Grief Counselling 番外#3

番外#3. 拍摄风格

“好的。我们会先开始采访然后再去拍摄。我希望你们的作答都是生动有趣的。如果我们等到拍摄完再采访，那你们可能会很疲惫，我不希望出现什么唐突无礼的回答。”

采访员翻着她的笔记本，这位山羊小姐的眼睛将每一页都仔细检查了一遍。她一边看，一边用手捋着下巴上那一小撮胡子。一切都确认完毕了以后，她清了清嗓子，再度开口，“我看看，第一个问题：回来日本以后感觉怎么样，人偶先生？”

绿谷挨着爆豪坐在长沙发上，绞着手指不安地动来动去。虽然他很紧张，但他还是扯出一个大大的微笑。“挺好的！我每个周末都会去陪我妈妈吃顿晚饭，也和朋友们出去玩过几次。”

“而且你和爆心地先生住在一起，对吗？”

绿谷的肩膀因为紧张一下子耸了起来。他瞥了爆豪一眼，“是的。”

“那么你对你们的事务所正式合并一事是怎么想的呢，爆心地先生？”

爆豪耸了耸肩。“归根到底没什么影响，不是吗？”

采访员轻笑起来。“哎呀，和你的竞争对手成为商业伙伴可是巨大的飞跃啊。这件事你真的一点感觉都没有？”

爆豪咂了咂舌。“我们仍然是对手。我们不会因为成了搭档就停止互相较劲。他今年可能会从我那儿抢走No.1的位置，不过他保持不了多久的。”

“我们走着瞧，小胜。我可是辛辛苦苦才爬到这个位置的，而且我不打算把No.1让出去！”

爆豪朝着绿谷冷笑了一声。“你能比我多出那么一丁点儿的人气的唯一原因，就是你在法国的时候决定穿着那种又紧身又暴露的小破内裤跟那些Calvin Klein的模特儿一起在镜头前搔首弄姿，而且还是在最后一轮投票开始前的那八天里。”

绿谷脸唰地就红了。“才没有暴露！只是普通内裤而已！”

“那玩意儿的边缘上还镶了骚得不行的水钻。你还真想要在这儿给自己狡辩？”

“我支持人偶先生！那些照片很好看！”采访员小姐突然插了进来，她自己脸上也有些泛红。她扇着手里的笔记本给自己的脸降温。“他们把你的一张单人照印成了大幅海报随刊发售。我自己家墙上就挂了一幅！”

“那……那真是太荣幸了！”绿谷难为情地挠了挠后颈。

爆豪白了他一眼。“恭喜你，废久。看来你要是想超过我只需要露露大腿肉就好了。”

绿谷用胳膊肘撞了他一下。“高中那时候不也是这样吗？三年级体育祭的时候，我一开始用腿，就把你杀了个片甲不留。”

“你希望用绝对的力量赢我。但你赢我的唯一原因只是你制定的傻逼战略和你那愚蠢的大脑瓜。”爆豪站起身，像是要控诉一般用手指着绿谷，冲着采访员气急败坏地喊道，“他把整个比试台弄垮了砸到我身上！”

“你根本没有给我选择的余地！”绿谷也站了起来，朝爆豪生气地撅起嘴来，“你开始得毫无预兆！我要是不把台子弄垮，这场架我们怕是能打到天荒地老，因为你绝对不会放弃！”

“你们现在到底是在吵架还是在互夸啊？”采访员的视线不安地在两人之间来回漂移。

“都在！”他们气冲冲地异口同声道。

“好吧，呃，这事儿以后再说。我们还有些别的问题想要二位回答。”她喝了一小口水，“比如，狗仔们在人偶先生的欢迎会上拍到的那个美好的重聚拥抱。那真是太感人了！在那之前都没有人察觉到你们这么，咳，这么亲密。”

绿谷不想当先坐下的那个人，他继续和爆豪比赛瞪眼。“是啊，哎，其实我们是从小一起长大的，只是你们不知道这件事，因为我们的私生活真的保持得很私密。”

“我确实不知道。六个月前，你们俩出现在各种刊登花边新闻的博客和小报上。Ins上的照片，人偶先生去做疏导治疗时候的抓拍——你跟他一起去，这真的给予了他非常多支持和鼓励吧，爆心地先生。顺带一提，”她仿佛给笔记加个边注一般随口讲道，“更不用说你俩还各种被目击到同进同出，到哪里都是一起行动。那个星期里发生什么了？你们之前关系那么冷淡，现在又突然这么亲密无间！”她恍惚地叹了口气。“是什么变了呢？”

爆豪垂下眼帘，需要和绿谷斗来斗去的日常让他有一丝疲惫和泄气。绿谷也往后缩了缩身子，他意识到气氛变了，爆豪看着他的眼神也变了——不再是先前的怒气冲冲，而是充满色欲。

“是啊，小胜，是什么变了呢？”绿谷似乎对眼前的问题真的很感兴趣。“而且我更在意的是那周刚开头的时候，比之后任何时候都更在意。为什么你当时决定插手我的事？”

爆豪觉得一股热度直冲脸颊。他清了下嗓子。“因为你让我不爽。”

绿谷轻笑出声，他笑起来的时候眼角都挤出了褶子。“我一直都让你不爽啊。那跟平时又没什么区别。”

“对啊，但是事情就是这么简单。你总是能让我不爽到必须去做点什么。无论是把我气到追着你想一个爆破炸到你脸上，还是看着你因为一些事而崩溃，一些你根本无能为力的事，一些每个职英都遇到过的事。让我想要把你摇醒，摇到你自己重新站起来。你就是这样令我不爽。”

绿谷向他眨了眨眼，看上去有一点吃惊。

采访员又开始给自己扇风降温。“您可真是经历了一条悠长曲折的路才把对某个人的关心说出口啊。”

爆豪嗤之以鼻地笑了一下，却还是一屁股坐回了沙发上——拍摄还没开始他就已经筋疲力尽了。

绿谷也挨着他坐了回去，安安静静的，甚至还有点乖顺。他面无表情，带着心事的视线在地板上游移。

“虽然出于安全性考虑，我知道我们不能真的去探究你们的关系，不过，你也在乎爆心地先生吗，人偶先生？”

绿谷整个人已经红成一只番茄——圆圆的脸上熟透的红，脑袋上又顶着绿油油的卷发。他点了点头，“当然。没有几个人能像小胜那样为我做到这个地步。”

“那么具体来说他为你做了些什么呢？”

“他鼓励了我。”绿谷飞快地用余光瞟了一眼爆豪，又匆匆忙忙收回视线继续盯着地板。

爆豪咽了咽口水。那一瞟很危险。

采访员又将自己的笔记仔细检查了一遍，然后合上了本子。“嗯，我觉得这次的采访简直棒呆了！这篇文章一定能让下一期杂志卖到脱销的！”她朝负责化妆的工作人员招了招手，“祝你们拍摄顺利！”

她刚刚站起身，爆豪和绿谷就立刻被化妆师们围了个水泄不通。

绿谷的公关经理Rachel在他们身后漫不经心地踱着步子。“这次的采访看起来真的不错。我打赌你们现在会收到比以前多得多的采访邀请电话。”

爆豪把手指搅进自己的头发。“我可不确定我对这种一锤子买卖是什么感觉。你呢？”

绿谷闭着眼睛——有人正在用刷子轻轻地给他点着腮红，似乎在留心着不要下手过重把雀斑给遮住了。“嗯，和你一起战斗一直是我的梦想。我们以前经常假装自己是爆豪英雄事务所的一员，你还记得吗？”

这时化妆师正好退开了些，于是爆豪就趁他不注意去捏了一把绿谷的鼻子，让绿谷吃惊地睁开了眼。

他生气地瞪住爆豪。

爆豪的脸变得柔和起来。“我记得。”

一只粉饼猛地拍在了爆豪脸上，把他推回了原来的位置。一些矿粉飞进了他的嘴里，让他咳嗽起来。

爆豪的化妆师责备他道，“爆心地先生，你离人偶先生的脸也太近了。我的同事们在尽力工作呢，请表现得乖点儿。”

绿谷扑哧一声笑了。

绿谷的化妆师也对绿谷咂了咂嘴，“你也不是完全无辜的。你把我刷在你鼻子上的腮红都弄模糊了。”

绿谷尝试为自己辩解，“呜——不是的！那是——！”

绿谷挣扎着寻找一个更好的解释来将罪责推到自己搭档身上，而爆豪则窃笑着他无谓的逞能。最后，绿谷选择闭上嘴任由这些专家们将自己打扮得体。  
爆豪看着绿谷在睫毛膏的刷子接近眼睛的时候不断后退，整张脸都皱起来的样子。“睫毛好长啊……”化妆师小声地自言自语道。

一位发型师在沙发后面打理着绿谷的头发。“他卷发的形状也生得特别正派好看，虽然有一点过长了。你介意我给你迅速修剪一下吗，亲爱的？”

“啊，当然不介意。”

“爆心地先生，很抱歉我可能没法对你的头发做任何处理。”

“别道歉。我觉得没人能治得住我这头乱发，除了潮爆牛王，而他都需要花上好几个小时才能做到。”

“至少，它很健康。”

“小胜的头发一直都很漂亮。”绿谷在小心打点着他的人们中间看起来很放松。爆豪知道绿谷喜欢手指梳过他头发的感觉。他现在肯定很享受。

“这样看起来如何？”

爆豪对着别人给他的手镜仔细观察了一番自己。“我看起来和之前几乎一模一样……我觉得你们只是给我画了眼线而已。”

“哎呀，你皮肤很好，所以我们其实没什么可做的！”他的化妆师发牢骚般说道。

“是啊，小胜。你干嘛一定要这么该死的帅气？”绿谷一边端详着自己的脸一边挤兑爆豪。理发师已经成功将他的一边刘海撩起梳到背后，衬出他大大的绿色眼睛。

爆豪的心脏在看见绿谷露得更多的脸蛋以后奔腾起来。“你也看起来没那么邋遢了，我觉得。”

“噢，他的头发还没弄完呢。”发型师在她的包里翻找了一下。她从里面拿出了一对绿色的兔耳朵来，小心地戴到绿谷头上。 “锵锵！重头戏！”

绿谷的腮红完全没有遮住本人的脸红。“这不会太过火了吗？”

“你见过你自己穿着战斗服的样子吧？”爆豪面无表情地说。

“当然，我的战斗服是对欧尔麦特的致敬！”

“你看起来就他妈像只兔子，废久。”

绿谷壮起胆子摆出一副有被冒犯到的脸。“我才不像！”他看向其他人寻求支持。“我像吗？”

造型师们纷纷移开视线。有一位甚至用吹口哨来避开绿谷的目光。

“我的天。我穿着动物装跟敌人战斗。”绿谷听起来像是被这个认知给击沉了。

“那就是为什么二年级的时候米尔科想要招你去实习，傻瓜。你是怎么做到从来就没发现过这点的？”

“带模特儿过来！”一个洪亮的嗓音打断了他们的探索发现。这引起了他们的注意，两人都站起身来，漫步走向房间后面挂着的幕布。他们的造型师则帮两人除下了身上的长袍。

绿谷穿上了一条紧身又性感的黑色内裤， 绿色的上缘牢牢裹住他的胯骨。而在他的屁股后面则用同样的绿色印着“DISASTER!”，像是在回顾他过去一年的成就——那比其他任何英雄都更多的救援数，以及比谁都多的，因为自己的伤被送进医疗队的棚里做急救的次数。

那排字母和爆豪穿的内裤上那句“DYNAMITE！”是同样的字体。

“我们现在先拍单人照。然后再拍一些你们俩的合照。然后我们再换另一套内裤。”摄影师打了个响指，然后指了指那块巨大的纯色幕布。“爆心地先生，你先来。”

爆豪走过去站到摄像机前。有人上前将他进一步挪到了摄影师想要他站的地方。摄影师检查了一下相机里的画面，但看上去还是不满意。“谁给他的腹肌上洒点水，赶紧的！”

一个女孩拿着洒水瓶毫无预警地就走过去朝爆豪的腹肌上喷了水，让它们看起来闪着光。

爆豪翻了个白眼，紧接着他注意到绿谷正站在摄影师身后盯着他。他狡黠地坏笑起来，离开了原定的位置，将拇指伸进内裤的上缘向下一勾，露出更多的人鱼线。他弓起身体，一脸狂野地紧盯绿谷，虽然在其他人看来他只是在对着镜头挑逗而已。

摄影师立刻按起了快门。他的声音在他叫下一个模特上场的时候已经变得有点尖了。“下……下一位！人偶先生，请不要磨磨蹭蹭的。我们不能整个拍摄只让爆心地先生一个人杵在那儿，虽然我们很想那样做。”

绿谷笨拙又磕磕绊绊地迈过一些电线，稳住了脚，然后快步走完剩下的路到达爆豪站的地方。

爆豪在和他擦肩而过的时候顿了顿步子，对他悄声耳语，“祝你能努力接上我的势头。”

绿谷的表情瞬间从紧张转为坚定。而爆豪走到了绿谷之前站的地方。当他转身看向幕布时，绿谷正礼貌地驱赶着那些之前摆弄爆豪站位的人们。

作为替代，绿谷转过身背对众人，将英雄人偶腰部以下那出了名的曼妙风光展露无遗，还轻轻撅起屁股，让本就挺翘的臀部显得更加丰盈。

他将头偏向肩膀，脑袋上的兔耳一只竖起一只垂落。他的表情又可爱又狡猾，就像他完全懂得如何利用他天真无邪的外表优势。

这招很有效——如果兴奋的造型师们发出的小声尖叫可以作为判断依据的话。爆豪有些愠怒，不过还是和别人一样鼓起掌来。掌声一响起来，绿谷就因获得了突如其来的支持和注意而变回了慌张的样子。

“现在两个人一起上场。”摄像师一边观察着自己的镜头一边指示着。“我不会给你们定站位和姿势，因为二位显然深谙其道。”

爆豪重新走回绿谷站的地方，上下打量了他一番。“你没我想的那么糟。”

“我可以变得更糟。”绿谷歪了歪头，有一半刘海随着他挑逗的动作垂下来，盖住了一只眼睛。

爆豪玩味地笑了起来。“我也可以。”他用一只手环住绿谷的腰将他拉近，另一只手向下探去，托住绿谷的大腿后部向上抬起，成功将自己的肩部肌肉和绿谷的双腿很好地展现出来，而这两者正是网友公认的他们身上最棒的资产。

绿谷的双手很自然地环住爆豪的脖子，脸上却明显对爆豪这么突然的一个大动作表示吃惊。

“绝了！”摄影师对着他们喊道，“爆心地先生，你能再将他的腿往你那边贴紧点吗？”

爆豪照做了，并且趁机用膝盖顶了顶绿谷的裤裆。绿谷喘了一声，却没有推开他。

“没错！完美。现在你们对视一下。”

这其实并不是什么需要广播提醒的事情，因为他们早就已经互相盯着对方的脸了。这基本上就是诠释了人们口中的 “eyefucking”。

快门应声响起。

“很好！我天！这张力！现在看向我！”两个人一起转过来盯住镜头。“噢天啊。”摄影师颤抖着身体又按了几次快门。“上帝保佑我。”他在胸口画了个十字。“我真是世界上最幸运的摄影师。你现在可以放开他了，爆心地先生。我希望你们十分钟后回来进行下一套的拍摄。现在开始是你们的时间了。去换衣服吧！”

绿谷和爆豪缓缓分开。他们之间的空气变得黏糊糊的，爆豪想立刻将绿谷按进他们的更衣室里一顿猛操，但十分钟不够做完全套，而且他又是个对待工作十分认真的职英，该死的！

绿谷关上身后更衣室的门，扯下兔耳朵扔在一边。“下一组拍摄我不需要这个了，因为不搭。”

“没错。”爆豪拽出又一条崭新的人偶绿内裤，不过这次上缘是红色的，屁股后边的字是“LET’S SMASH！”。而绿谷则穿上了一条有着橙色上缘的黑色内裤，屁股后边印着“BOMBSHELL！”。

绿谷转身要走，但是又小声咕哝了些什么，话语被他的呼吸掩盖，让爆豪没有听清。

“你说了啥？”

绿谷回头看向爆豪，他的半个身子已经在门外。“我说，拍完以后你打算干嘛？”

爆豪捏了一把他的屁股。绿谷整个人蹦了起来。“我希望是干你，小美人*。”

他快步走过绿谷身边，让自己的屁股脱离绿谷够得到的范围，匆匆回到了摄影师在的位置。绿谷不会在其他人面前报复回来，但他狠狠地剜了爆豪一眼。

幕布依旧是无趣的一片白，只是现在它的对面放了几桶橙色和绿色的油漆。摄影师一见两人过来就拍了拍手。“你们准备好玩点野的了吗？”

“我倒是觉得这一切从一开始就很野了。”绿谷瞪大双眼，语气里再次带上了犹豫。

“没什么比你们俩之间的对抗更能让你们的粉丝疯狂了，我希望我能捕捉到一些这样的瞬间！只是，呃，不要真刀真枪打起来弄出大伤或者损坏建筑。所以，尽情嗨起来吧！”

两个人看了看油漆桶，又看了看彼此。

“让对方染上自己的颜色吧！玩得开心。”

绿谷有些尴尬地摸了摸脖子，把注意力全放在了摄影师身上。 “我不知道我们可不可以只——” 一坨橙色的油漆砸在了他的脑袋上，溅到头发上，又顺着脸颊缓缓滴落。他向爆豪甩去一个警告的眼刀，而爆豪的手上已经戴好了防守用的护具。

爆豪将手上沾到的剩下一点油漆弹向绿谷，冲他得意地笑。“你看起来就像个傻逼。”

绿谷平静地盯着爆豪，舌头抵住脸颊内侧。他弯下身用蘸勺舀了绿色的油漆握在两手。爆豪看着绿色的电光从他的手腕和胳膊处迸发出来，同时那双手以快过他躲闪速度的攻势向上扬了起来。

爆豪立刻被星星点点的绿色油漆从头到脚溅了一身。绿谷对着他捧腹大笑。“噢，是吗？”爆豪捡起一个颜料罐，给自己装填弹药。绿谷一边喘着气一边效仿着爆豪给自己也武装起来。他们你来我往地攻了几轮，让幕布和彼此身上都满是绿色和橙色的油漆。

爆豪将手直接浸进了油漆桶然后一巴掌呼在了绿谷脸上，让那本来还干干净净的脸颊上多了一只大大的手掌印。

“痛！小胜，那样真的很痛诶！”

“别小孩子一样发牢骚了，废久。”

绿谷扔下了他那几乎空掉的油漆罐，然后盯上了脚边上一只新的罐子，脸上闪过一丝调皮。

“废久，你在想什……”

绿谷拎起了那只油漆罐，开始全速逼近爆豪。他浑身迸发出电火花，用OFA跳到空中。爆豪试图避开这次攻击，但他推断在这用爆破会不安全，因为油漆也许是可燃的。

“废久——噢操！这就像那次弄垮比试台的事儿一样！”绿谷将油漆罐在爆豪头顶倒转过来。他感觉到油漆重重地倾泻而下浇了爆豪满头满脸。他当场僵住，一股寒意窜遍他全身。绿谷嘿嘿地傻笑着往旁边挪去，但是爆豪的眼睛死死地闭着，被黏糊的油漆盖着以至于没法睁开去看。

他擦了擦嘴好让自己能开口说话。“你非得要做到这个地步吗，嗯？你赢我的唯一方式就是把比赛场地毁掉。”他将眼睛上的油漆抹去，环视四周。的确，绿谷最后那一下攻击不只泼到了爆豪。房间里一半的人都被溅上了绿色。

绿谷意识到了自己刚刚干的事，他抱歉地对大家鞠躬。“非常抱歉！我有点太忘乎所以了！”

“只是有点？抱歉失陪一下，我们要去冲个澡。我玩得很开心，不过我现在只想杀了我这位英雄搭档。”爆豪用一只手架起绿谷的胳膊就拖走了他，完全没在意他身上的油漆滴得这栋楼地板上到处都是。

他走到模特公司的淋浴间将绿谷扔了进去，接着确认了他们身后的门有被好好锁上。绿谷的笑很不自然，好像他只用了八分之一的意志力去控制自己不要嘲笑爆豪现在的模样。爆豪怒视着他，更多的油漆顺着他的下巴滴落到瓷砖地上。

“噢天哪。对不起，小胜。”

绿谷心虚地傻笑着走向爆豪。他伸出橙色的手将油漆从爆豪的下颌上抹去，直到爆豪的嘴又重新露了出来。绿谷踮起脚吻住爆豪的唇。爆豪一动不动，还在生着闷气。

“小胜……”绿谷贴着爆豪的嘴唇轻声呜咽，“我说了对不起嘛。别生气了，让我好好地亲一下你来弥补我的过失吧。”

爆豪向后退开了点，像小狗一样甩了甩脑袋，看着他头发上的油漆四处飞溅，沾到了吃惊的绿谷身上。爆豪盯着他。对方脸上几乎全是橙色，只有零星的几个绿点，仿佛是在模拟那之下被盖住的雀斑。要是说爆豪不喜欢绿谷染上自己的橙色，那一定是假话。

绿谷身上的手掌印倒是比直接打上的斑斑点点要多。这是爆豪故意的。爆豪想看看自己在一个职业模特的身份下究竟能有多放肆，也想知道在拍摄结束之前自己能有多忘我。

绿谷在这静默的凝视下渐渐变得害羞起来，他一边抬眼端详爆豪的脸一边不住地动着脚，微笑的弧度也变小了一点点。“你看起来真是性感得一团糟。”爆豪打破了这份沉默，让绿谷的不安瞬间消散。

“至少我还是性感的。你就只有一团糟而已。”

爆豪弯下腰脱下了自己的内裤。其实绿谷想要看见爆豪在做什么是有点难的，因为身上沾满了油漆，但是当他看见那片没被污染的干净皮肤从一片绿色中闪现时，他就立刻倒吸一口气背过了身去。

“小胜！你就不能等到开始洗澡了再脱吗？”

“有什么所谓吗？你反正都要跟我一起洗。”

“谁说的？”

爆豪用手指撑开自己的内裤。“这条内裤上写的。Let’s smash**？”

就算身上全是油漆，爆豪也能看到绿谷在肉眼可见地变红。“你就不能等到我们回家再做？”

“等回家我们都洗得干干净净了。做这种事要是不脏还有什么意思。”爆豪绕过绿谷走进其中一个淋浴间。“你是要进来还是怎么的，呆子？”

绿谷冲他笑了起来。“那就给你的小美人腾点地儿。”

“不如你自己来让我给你腾地方？”

绿谷也脱掉自己的内裤，走进那个淋浴间，将身后的浴帘拉上。“我接受您的建议。”

END

* 原文是‘Bombshell’，就是绿谷内裤上的那行字，英语里可以用来指 ‘性感的金发美女’，这里稍微意译了一下，反正就阿胜日常油腔滑调调戏阿久（笑死）。  
** ‘smash’本身就有相互激烈碰撞的意思，往性方面延展一下就是肉体激烈碰撞（草），所以这句标语也可以译成 “操起来”（我真是服了阿胜的黄腔）


End file.
